


Calcareum Limelight

by lapaisa2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapaisa2008/pseuds/lapaisa2008
Summary: Hunk and Lance go to the store to buy plants and a battery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I killed my sister's succulents not so long ago. I needed to write this to redeem myself. Hahaha.  
> I've recently fallen in love with Hance!  
> I just want some fluff. Enjoy!

“Look at this one!” Lance ran towards the shelf that held the smallest succulent Hunk had ever seen.

“That is tiny. You are going to crush it. Be careful.” Hunk said as he observed Lance lift the succulent of the shelf and hold it up to his eyes. Hunk looked at Lance’s eyes and how they stared wide eyed at the tiny plant. Hunk could never get over how much he loved Lance's eyes. They were a deep blue, and he could stare at them all day. They always lit up when looking at any kind of plant on this earth.

“This is a calcareum limelight. Look at how green it is!” Lance said as he pushed the plant towards Hunk's face.

“It's so cute,” Hunk said as he took the succulent and held it up to look at it more closely. It looked like a flower and was the smallest he'd ever seen. It looked even smaller in his hands. It really was quite adorable, he thought.

“How did you know what type it was?” He asked Lance as he handed it back to him. Lance took the plant and added it to his shopping cart carefully.

“I know my plants Hunk. I'm not studying to be a botanist for no reason.” Lance smirked as he started walking towards the soil bags.

“You read the label on the shelf, didn't you?” Hunk all but chuckled looking back at the shelf.

“No…” Lance avoided his eyes, but Hunk could see the smile he was trying to hide from him.

“Suuuure.” Hunk caught up to where Lance had stopped to look at the soil.

“We need to get some new soil to re-pot the plants at home. Which do you think we should get?” Lance turned to face Hunk as he stood beside him.

“How about this one?” Hunk pointed at a bag that wasn't too big and said it included fertilizer. As far as Hunk could tell, it was good soil. But he couldn't be sure. He knew next to nothing about plants. He was studying mechanical engineering.

“Hmmm. Maybe not that one, hon. Last time we got this brand, the plants at home didn't respond well to it. I don't trust it.” Hunk observed as Lance spoke. He caught himself doing this quite often. Lance's eyebrows were scrunched and he held his index finger to his mouth as he talked. Something Hunk noticed he did when he was really concentrating on what he was saying and his mind was thinking at the same time. He loved that about Lance. Heck, he loved everything about Lance. The way he talked. The way his eyes lit up when they entered the garden section at the store. The way he meticulously took care of all the plants in their tiny apartment. How immersed he would get in his plant books and Hunk thought of all the nights he stayed up studying for his exams. He was so very passionate about plants and Hunk loved that about Lance. He could stare and stare at Lance and do nothing else. Hunk didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend, one who mesmerized him with everything he did.

“Hon, you okay?” Lance asked as Hunk blinked out of his staring. Hunk hadn't realized he'd zoned out. Lance stepped closer to Hunk when he didn't immediately answer.

“You okay?” He asked again reaching for Hunk's shoulder with his hand. Hunk smiled and looked straight into Lance's blue eyes.

“Yea, just thinking.” He smiled at Lance who still had a worried look on his face. “Don't worry.”

“I'm sorry. I'll hurry up. I know you want to go get that extra battery you need. Just give me a sec. I'll hurry.” He turned back to the soil and checked prices as he added a bag to their cart.

“No, no. I'm not in a hurry. Take your time. I really don't mind being here. I love how happy you get when we’re here. Take your time.” Hunk said as Lance turned to look at him like he didn't believe him.

“Seriously, I'm not joking. Take your time. Soil is important for your plants. They need proper nutrition, don't they?” Hunk hoped Lance didn't think he was bored. How could he be? He was with his boyfriend and his boyfriend was happy. That made him happy. He smiled at Lance.

“Okay, but I’ll still hurry.” Lance looked at Hunk for just a tad bit longer, then turned back to the soil. He decided not to get the one he had already added to the cart and went with a slightly bigger one.

“This one will do the trick. I think I remember Shiro mentioning this soil was good in class the other day.” Lance heaved the bag into the cart and swiped sweat from his brow.

“Oki doke. I'm all set. Let's go get your battery.” Lance said as he turned to look at Hunk with a smile on his face. Hunk slightly flushed. It didn't matter that he literally saw that smile everyday, he still couldn't believe it was directed at him. He absolutely loved this man.

“Let's.” Hunk took the shopping cart from Lance and headed towards the battery section. He knew what he needed and it took less than two minutes to find it.

“Got it! I'm all set. Let's pay and go home.” Hunk started walking towards the cash registers with Lance by his side. They stopped briefly to look at a pot for the calcareum limelight that Lance insisted he needed.

“But it's gonna get so big, Hunk. He'll need a bigger pot.” Lance pouted a bit as he started at Hunk with pleading eyes.

“If you think he'll really need it now, okay, we can take it.” Hunk saw as Lance's pout turned slowly into his biggest smile. The one Hunk couldn't believe he directed at him. The smile that turned his insides to mush even after three years together.

“Thanks babe!” Lance reached to peck Hunk slightly in the cheek. He took the cart from Hunk and headed towards the closest cash register. Hunk smiled as he watched Lance touch the leaves of a plant on the way to the register. Lance really did love plants and Hunk loved that about him.

Yea, he loved Lance. 

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. First ever posted on AO3. Let me know what you think. :) if you see any typos, let me know:)  
> Btw, the type of succulent doesn't have a deeper meaning. I legit just Google searched "succulent type names" and choose this one because it looked pretty. And it looked like my sister's; the one I accidentally over-watered.


End file.
